Ardamos
by hitomi-G
Summary: Masamune decidió que la mejor forma de olvidarse de Ritsu era acostarse con otros, pero poco después descubre la razón por la cual aquél amor perdido siempre rechazaba a todos quienes pretendían enamorarlo y renace en él una nueva esperanza de conquistarlo. ¿Podrá hacerlo sin poner en duda su reputación y sin revelar a sus conocidos el secreto que guarda el joven al que ama? (AU).
1. El secreto que lo inició todo

_**ARDAMOS**_

_**Capítulo 1: El secreto que lo inició todo**_

Tras haber dejado los obsequios sobre su escritorio el hombre se encaminó al perchero donde todos los empleados de su departamento dejaban los abrigos al llegar. Rebuscó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos laterales hasta dar por fin con una pluma. Luego de cogerla regresó a su escritorio y anotó la dirección que su ordenador mostraba en la pantalla, además de hacer una copia sencilla del plano para llegar ahí.

- ¿Sigues por aquí Takano? – la voz de su colega le regresó a la realidad. Se había quedado mirando fijamente la fotografía del lugar en el ordenador. Una construcción pequeña de dos pisos. El de abajo era un bar, pero era el de arriba el que le interesaba al hombre.

- Sí, pero ya estaba por irme.

- ¡Vaya! Sí que eres dedicado. La mayoría faltaría al trabajo el día de su cumpleaños, pero tú vienes todo el año sin importar la fecha. Jamás te he visto tomar vacaciones tampoco.

Era 25 de diciembre, y no se suponía que nadie debiera trabajar ese día, pero en la compañía editorial en la que él trabajaba no se respetaban los días festivos. Los únicos días de asueto oficiales en la compañía era el día del cumpleaños de cada trabajador y sus respectivas vacaciones, que duraban dos semanas y se les daba una vez al año.

- Es porque todo el departamento y el progreso que hemos hecho se vendrían abajo si llegara a faltar un solo día, Kisa.

- ¡Qué poca fe nos tienes! ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos trabajado juntos?

- El suficiente para estar seguro de que, en efecto, eso es lo que pasaría.

Conversaron unos minutos más antes de despedirse. Takano tomó las cajitas de obsequios que había recibido y las guardó todas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Después ordenó su escritorio y revisó el trabajo que había para hacer al día siguiente. Satisfecho por su desempeño se dio la media vuelta, tomó su sombrero de copa y se lo puso; y se encaminó a la salida.

- ¡Ay!

Debido a que el sombrero estaba inclinado hacia el frente no se había percatado del joven que entraba al mismo tiempo que él se disponía a salir. Inclinó la cabeza en gesto de disculpa y murmuró un "lo siento" antes de volver a erguirse.

- Ah, no, fue culpa mía, Takano-san.

El joven se había agachado a recoger un papel que se le había caido al suelo al momento del choque, y su cabellera castaña le cayó hacia el frente tapandole la cara. Takano se inclinó para levantarlo antes que él, y terminó tocando la mano del chico por accidente cuando ambos estiraron los dedos para coger el folio.

El joven levantó la mirada, dejando apenas entrever sus ojos color aceituna detrás del flequillo que se le había desacomodado. Tras la expresión de incomodidad que había gesticulado, retiró rápidamente la mano tras tomar el papel del suelo.

- Gracias

- Descuida, no hay problema.

Takano no dejó pasar desapercibida la mirada de rechazo en el rostro del joven, pero aun así no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, puesto que casi nunca se lo encontraba a solas. Le esperó en la entrada de la oficina y cuando el chico pasó a su lado despidiéndose, le habló.

- Hace mucho que quiero invitarte a unas copas. Siempre te ves tan ocupado llevando mensajes de un departamento a otro, tienes que relajarte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Irías conmigo por un trago? Podríamos hablar de los viejos tiempos mientras estamos en ello y…

- No – el chico respondió con firmeza y determinación. – Lo siento, Takano-san, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora. Además, no me interesa nada hablar sobre cosas del pasado contigo. Espero comprendas. Si me disculpas, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.

"_Me lo imagi__naba"_

Y es que no era la primera vez que el chico rechazaba una invitación suya. Vaya, no era la primera ni la última vez que rechazaba la invitación de _cualquiera_. Era obvio que en la compañía varios trabajadores intentaban pretenderlo, pero por más que se esforzaran, el chico simplemente parecía no tener interés alguno en ninguno de ellos. Para empeorar las cosas, parecía que le había dado por rechazar a Takano de una manera más directa y fría que a las demás personas, pero no podia culpársele por ello. Takano Masamune había sido, después de todo, su novio durante la preparatoria. Por supuesto, nadie en la compañía estaba al corriente de esa información, así que simplemente interpretaban la cruel negativa del muchacho como una reacción ante la prolongada insistencia del editor en jefe.

Suspirando, Takano Masamune emprendió la marcha hacia el exterior del edificio procurando seguir una ruta larga para evitar toparse con el chico nuevamente. En su mente, imágenes del muchacho le inundaban los pensamientos, y su nombre hacía eco cada pocos segundos en su interior.

De tez pálida, mirada ingenua, cabello lacio y castaño, largas pestañas y complexión delgada; Onodera Ritsu era como le llamaban a aquella creatura que parecía creación divina. Tanto hombres como mujeres caían rendidos ante el atractivo del chico. Además, tenía una personalidad de lo más única. Era trabajador, dedicado, honesto y educado; pero además se le conocía por ser serio y lucir un ceño fruncido como ningún otro en la compañía. A primera vista daba el aspecto de ser una persona difícil de tratar, pero conforme se le iba conociendo, la gente se quedaba maravillada con su forma de ser.

Todo lo contrario era Takano Masamune, un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos color avellana que en seguida se ganaba a la gente debido a su buen trato, pero que era solo una fachada, porque solo las personas que realmente lo conocían sabían que muy en el fondo era un hombre manipulador y arrogante. Y entre el puñado de personas que conocían esa faceta de su personalidad, estaba Onodera Ritsu.

Estaba esperando a que el semáforo para peatones cambiara de color cuando le pareció divisar una silueta conocida al otro lado de la acera. ¿Acaso su imaginación le estaba gastando una broma? Probablemente sí, se dijo, pues la silueta que había supuestamente reconocido era la del chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que acababa de rechazarlo por última vez.

Cuando la luz finalmente cambió a verde, cruzó la calle junto con las demás personas que habían aguardado a su lado. Durante el cruce no dejaba de pensar en Onodera Ritsu. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que encontró por debajo de una de las cajas de regalo un pequeño papel. Lo escrutó por varios segundos y luego miró el señalamiento de calle que tenía más próximo. Ya no estaba lejos de su destino. Guardando nuevamente el papel en su abrigo, reemprendió la marcha hasta adentrarse a una zona bastante oscura y apartada del resto de la ciudad en donde muy pocos peatones circulaban, y donde todos ellos parecían guardar peligrosos secretos.

Hizo memoria mientras observaba las construcciones y pequeños edificios hasta toparse con el de la fotografía que había estado observando una hora antes en su oficina. Decidido se encaminó hacia él y subió las escaleras a la segunda planta. Tocó la puerta cuidadosamente y esperó hasta que le abrió la puerta una chica que vestía ropa parecida a la que usaban las chicas en los cabarets de las películas americanas y francesas que había visto. Los labios de ella estaban coloreados de un llamativo color rojo y sus ojos estaban sombreados de color verde aceituna. Sus pechos sobresalían un poco por la parte de arriba del corsé que llevaba puesto, y además caminaba con gracia a pesar de los altísimos tacones de aguja que portaba.

- Muy buenas noches, guapo. Bienvenido al cabaret "Rubí" – le saludó mientras lo guiaba hacia el escritorio de la recepción. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- ¿Ofrecen algún servicio de compañía por la noche entera?

- Ofrecemos nuestro servicio por hora, caballero. ¿Le apetece un hombre o una mujer?

- Me da igual.

- Bien, veré qué tengo disponible.

Masamune notó como varios rostros, femeninos y masculinos, comenzaron a asomarse hacia el vestíbulo a la espera. Mientras la chica en el escritorio de recepción revisaba algo en su ordenador, Masamune le dio vueltas a la resolución a la que había llegado.

Ya estaba harto. Parecía que nada de lo que intentara funcionaría para atraer a Onodera Ritsu de nuevo hacia sus brazos. Es más, parecía que con cada intento lo único que lograba era alejarlo de él. Esa noche estaba cumpliendo ya sus treinta años de edad, y al ver que no tenía esperanzas de que el chico quisiera sentar cabeza con él, y al haberse resignado a que no importaba lo que hiciera, tampoco podia encontrar la manera de enamorarse de nadie más; Takano Masamune optó por llevar la vida fácil de un lobo solitario en busca de compañías nocturnas esporádicas para saciar sus necesidades eróticas.

- Esta noche tenemos a cuatro damas y dos caballeros disponibles. Por hora son 7000 yenes con cualquiera de las mujeres y de los hombres. Tenemos otra compañía disponible, sin embargo, es mercancía especial y su precio es más elevado. Si lo que busca es saciar su libido cualquiera de nuestros chicos o chicas puede cumplirle satisfactoriamente, pero si lo que desea es despertar todo su potencial y deseo y liberar toda su frustración sexual, entonces nuestro otro chico es más recomendable. Además con él no hay tiempo límite a menos que esté aquí la encargada.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

- De 12,200 yenes, caballero. ¿Qué elige?

- Le pagaré una hora de servicio con una de las señoritas. Si no me satisface simplemente buscaré a otra, ¿es eso posible?

- Claro, siempre y cuando pague de nuevo el precio estipulado.

Masamune dejó la primera paga sobre el escritorio, y después de que la chica contara el dinero llamó con el dedo a una de las mujeres que se había acercado a curiosear.

- Ángel, te encargo al caballero, por favor.

La llamada Ángel se aproximó a Masamune y le condujo a través de un pasillo que estaba detrás de unas cortinas de tela color granate jalándole juguetonamente de la corbata. Llegaron por fin a la habitación que la chica ocupaba y entraron a ella echándole la llave. Ángel le ofreció un trago de Whisky a Masamune, quien lo aceptó de buen gusto y lo bebió rápidamente, con el propósito de embriagarse lo más pronto posible. Algunas copas después la chica estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Masamune desabotonándole la camisa de manga larga, mientras él recorría los muslos de la muchacha con ambas manos. Al parecer ella lo disfrutaba, pues no se resistía a dejar escapar algún que otro gemido bajo de placer ante el roce de los dedos largos de Masamune.

- Tal parece que hoy estoy de suerte – dijo ella. – Muy raras veces me toca alguien que logre complacerme verdaderamente. Has de tener mucha experiencia, ¿no guapo?

Masamune sonrió con picardía y hundió el rostro entre los senos de la prostituta, perdiéndose entre la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados con los que se debatía y los efectos del alcohol.

Horas más tarde había estado ya con tres de las mujeres del cabaret, y rumores sobre él se esparcían entre los empleados del lugar. Cada vez que salía de una habitación había una fila de voluntarios a ser el o la próximo o próxima. Esto le pareció muy divertido a Masamune, pero después de haber estado con el primero de los hombres se quedó sin efectivo y las demás tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas de pasar un rato con él.

Se disculpó con ellas y prometió regresar al día siguiente con suficiente efectivo e incluso tarjetas de crédito para poder pasar un rato con todos.

Repitió la misma acción cada noche al salir del trabajo como por una semana entera. Debido a la discreción que debía mantener pidió que sus datos en el cabaret fueran tratados con la mayor confidencialidad, así que ninguna de las chicas o chicos con quienes se acostaba sabía su nombre, de dónde era o donde trabajaba. En el trabajo siguió rindiendo frutos igual que siempre, y nadie parecía notar cambio alguno en él aparte de la fingida indiferencia que le dirigía a Onodera cuando se lo topaba en algún pasillo o cuando debía firmar uno de los mensajes que le llevaba. Del mismo modo, Onodera Ritsu no parecía ajeno al cambio de actitud de su antiguo pretendiente puesto que al principio le había formulado preguntas como: "¿Estás enojado conmigo?" o "¿Tanto así me detestas?", pero al poco tiempo ya se había adaptado a la nueva falta de interacción con él y hasta parecía más tranquilo de que no lo estuviera molestando todo el día.

No fue sino hasta la segunda semana cuando Masamune empezó a sentir los estragos de su nueva vida. Había comenzado a seducir, no solo a las mujeres y hombres de compañía del cabaret "Rubí", sino también a sus colegas del trabajo, especialmente a las mujeres, quienes eran las que caían más fácilmente ante sus engaños. Le habían llamado la atención ya varias veces por desacato y acoso sexual, y su integridad y valor en el trabajo se veían afectados. Decidió ponerle fin a esa cadena de auto-tortura yendo al cabaret y ordenando que le llevaran algo especial con lo cual no se hubiese acostado hasta el momento.

Así fue que Takano Masamune prefirió pagar aquella noche los más de 12,000 yenes que costaba la hora con la súper atracción del cabaret. Pensó que haciéndolo liberaría toda su frustración como mejor le pareciera, y que si tenía éxito su recientemente descubierta ninfomanía se vería lo suficientemente satisfecha como para no volver a tener relaciones sexuales con nadie por un tiempo.

Utilizó un préstamo que había hecho en un banco hacía ya algún tiempo porque andaba corto de capital y la noche de año nuevo regresó al cabaret. Se sentía tranquilo. Ni siquiera parecía nervioso o ansioso como al resto de los clientes que había visto pagar por el servicio "especial". Era como si su cuerpo y mente hubiesen predicho antes que él lo que iba a ocurrirle en cuanto pagara y siguiera a la joven recepcionista hasta el fondo del pasillo donde tenían cerrada con llave la última puerta.

Para su sorpresa, detrás de aquella puerta estaba la cocina y más al fondo había otras escaleras en el techo, que llevaban a una especie de puerta trampilla detrás de la cual se encontraba el ático. La recepcionista le dijo que ya podia entrar, que su compañía de esa noche ya había sido avisada y estaba esperándolo. Solo en ese momento Masamune tuvo la sensación de que hacía algo incorrecto y tragó saliva. Miró de reojo la cocina y notó a una chica de cabello largo y ondulado que le miraba con algo parecido a resentimiento y preocupación. Ella notó que le observaba y desvió la vista hacia la cebolla que estaba picando.

- Lo siento, ella no está disponible para servicio, caballero.

- No es eso. ¿Acaso no escuchará lo que ocurra aquí arriba?

- Ah, no se preocupe por eso. Las paredes son en contra de ruido aquí, para hacer de la experiencia algo más… privado.

La chica se relamió los labios con gusto luego de pronunciar la última palabra y le indicó nuevamente que subiera. Masamune notó un ligero temblor en los dedos cuando se sujetó de la escalera que le estaban ofreciendo. En su mente un recuerdo de la preparatoria había reaparecido momentáneamente. Subió lentamente debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no. Hasta ese momento había logrado apartar de su mente todo pensamiento relacionado con Onodera Ritsu mientras se acostaba con otras personas, pero por alguna razón esa noche no se sentía tranquilo. Se dio cuenta de que eso que sentía era culpa, y probablemente esa culpa se debía a que sentía que engañaba a Onodera. ¿Por qué no había sentido eso antes, entones? Se preguntó si era por el secretismo del momento o por el hecho de que le habían asegurado que jamás viviría una experiencia sexual semejante en ningún otro lado. Para él la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta el momento la había tenido mientras hacía el amor en la preparatoria por primera vez con Onodera y probablemente era la probabilidad de que algo superara esa experiencia lo que le llenaba de temor.

"_Basta, no eres una colegiala enamorada. El idiota ni siquiera te voltea a ver. Es mejor así"._

Logró subir el último peldaño y entrar al ático que estaba bastante oscuro. La poca iluminación provenía de unas lámparas pequeñas en las esquinas que estaban cubiertas con seda roja para dar un ambiente misterioso al lugar. Cerró la trampilla del ático tras de sí y se dirigió a la cama que estaba al centro de la habitación. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie esperando ahí como le habían dicho. Chasqueó la lengua y estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, hasta que sintió un tacto frío en la espalda y el pecho. Suspiró.

- Finalmente. Acabemos con esto.

- Sí, amo.

Sintió los dedos helados recorrer lentamente su pecho y luego su abdomen para ir a juguetear con el botón de sus vaqueros. Pero Masamune no pudo moverse para evitar que el chico desabotonara su pantalón o para impedir que deslizara el cierra hacia abajo. Estaba estupefacto. Reunió fuerza para deslizar su mano hacia la del chico y la jaló atrayéndolo hacia él de un jalón. Había escuchado antes esa voz. Comprobó que su sentido del oído no le había hecho una mala jugada cuando vio que tratando de zafarse de su agarre había un muchacho de cabello lacio y castaño que le revolvió el estómago al hablar.

- Amo, eso duele. ¿Podría ser más gentil?

El chico dejó de forcejear y abrió los ojos para dirigir una sonrisa pícara a Masamune, pero retrocedió en cuanto lo reconoció. El editor por su parte no sabía qué decir. Ahí frente a él le miraban un par de ojos verdes y el cuerpo del muchacho estaba solo cubierto por una camisa de botones.

- Ritsu…


	2. Los arrepentimientos de una época pasada

_**ARDAMOS JUNTOS**_

_**Capítulo 2: Los arrepentimientos de una época pasada**_

El nuevo año escolar apenas comenzaba, y Masamune ya quería ponerle fin. No era que sus notas fueran malas, o que no tuviera amigos; la simple idea de estar encerrado en el mismo salón de clases todos los días rodeado por los idiotas de sus compañeros le hacía replantearse la vida académica.

Por suerte para él, ese era ya su último año de preparatoria.

Siguiendo su rutina de los años anteriores, al terminar las clases se dirigía directo a la biblioteca de la escuela, porque si bien odiaba estar encerrado en esa institución educativa, odiaba aún más el hecho de tener que regresar a casa solo para escuchar a sus padres discutir y no dirigirle la palabra.

Esa primera semana de su último año de preparatoria en particular la recordaría muy claramente por los siguientes 12 años de su vida.

Había comenzado a leer la sección de clásicos de la literatura inglesa por esas fechas, y como no eran libros muy gruesos siempre lograba terminarlos en un día o dos. Ese jueves había terminado de leer un título romántico: _"Cumbres borrascosas"_. Había simpatizado con el personaje principal, Heathcliff, porque le pareció que era semejante a él, sin embargo estaba decepcionado del final tan estúpido que había tenido que sufrir el pobre hombre. No era como que Masamune no creyera en el amor ni nada por el estilo, pero hasta entonces jamás lo había experimentado y le parecía muy dudoso que alguien pudiese, literalmente, morir por amor como lo hizo el personaje de la novela.

Tenía un acuerdo con la bibliotecaria: por cada libro que leyera escribiría una pequeña reseña de lo que le hubiese parecido, a cambio de esto, él era el único estudiante que tenía permitido tomar más de los tres libros estipulados para préstamo domiciliario. Masamune no utilizaba ese servicio, pero se dijo a sí mismo que quizás en el futuro podría necesitarlo. Además escribir las reseñas lo entretenía por bastante tiempo.

Después de haber dejado escrita una reseña bastante neutral, Masamune le preguntó a la recepcionista si había algún título que le pudiera recomendar.

- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese pequeño kouhai de por allá? Parece tan ávido de la lectura como tú y nunca le he visto con un amigo por aquí. Creo que podrían llevarse bien.

La bibliotecaria no hubiese podido darle más al blanco ni aunque le hubiesen puesto una bola de cristal enfrente para predecir la relación que más tarde llevarían esos dos. Sin embargo; Masamune no fue a hablar con él en aquella ocasión.

El día que habló por primera vez con él fue un día inesperadamente lluvioso. Parecía como si el cielo no quisiera calmarse nunca, y para desgracia de Masamune, había sido una lluvia espontánea que no fue anunciada en las noticias. Como no había llevado paraguas o impermeable para protegerse, y pescar un resfriado a mediados de primavera estaba fuera de discusión; tomó un libro de uno de los estantes y buscó un lugar tranquilo en el cual pudiera sentarse a leer. Si bien había varios disponibles, el único asiento verdaderamente tranquilo era en la solitaria mesa donde el chico de cabello castaño pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

De haber sabido que aquella pregunta tan simple iba a ser el comienzo de su primera relación romántica justo en su último grado de preparatoria, jamás la hubiese hecho, o al menos eso era lo que él se decía cuándo, siendo un adulto, se lo reencontró y luchó por no seguir enamorado de él.

- Adelante.

El chico ni siquiera había apartado la vista de su libro cuando le contestó. Eso llamó más la atención de Masamune. Por lo menos se había percatado de su presencia. Abrió entonces su libro en la página en que se había quedado y continuó su lectura.

- ¿"El retrato de Dorian Gray"? Interesante elección. ¿Qué te parece?

Después de haberse revuelto el cerebro para comprender que era lo que pasaba en "La tempestad" de Hamlet, Masamune se había encontrado demasiado hastiado del silencio, y esto le había impulsado a hablarle al menor.

- Es interesante, pero aún no logro terminarlo…

Su respuesta había sido de lo más ordinaria, y Masamune se preguntó si todo en aquél chico sería igual de ordinario y monótono. Pronto descubrió que no. Luego de ese día comenzaron a frecuentarse más seguido, y sin haberse dado cuenta habían terminado por desarrollar sentimientos demasiado afectuosos el uno por el otro. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que el menor se le confesara.

Al principio Masamune no podía creerlo. Tenía claro que se sentía fuertemente atraído al chico, y definitivamente no era solo una atracción amistosa, pero nunca se esperó que al otro le pasara lo mismo. Además, comparado con él, era una persona demasiado fría y estoica, sin mencionar que ambos eran hombres. No lograba imaginarse qué era lo que había visto en él. A pesar de todo eso, la confesión llevó al inicio de la relación, relación que dejó muchos arrepentimientos en el corazón de Masamune.

Cuando se veían no hacían más que hablar de libros. Autores, reseñas, nuevas publicaciones; todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con la literatura era lo que les mantenía con un tema de conversación. Nunca hablaron de cosas triviales y generalmente Masamune escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando porque era Ritsu quien hablaba.

Ritsu.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero Masamune amaba su nombre. Era sencillo de pronunciar, y cada vez que lo decía sentía que algo en su interior se removía alegremente. Muchas veces hizo bromas acerca de su nombre, comparándolo con el de una conocida marca de galletas americanas, y el chico se enojaba por ello. Masamune aceptó mucho tiempo después que de no haber sido por aquellas bromas y su frío comportamiento hacia él, tal vez la relación entre ellos no hubiese terminado de la manera en que terminó.

Pero la disfrutó mientras duró. No mostraba sus emociones, su expresión seria y de aburrimiento siempre ensombrecían su rostro y su escasez de palabras tampoco era de mucha ayuda, pero dentro de él sentía una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Además, a Ritsu no parecían molestarle todas esas cosas.

Avanzaron mucho durante el primer mes de relación. Como Masamune no era de muchas palabras, había terminado por deprimir un poco al chico al principio, pero Ritsu se recompuso cuando Masamune le dio su primer beso. Había sido fugaz, pero ambos sintieron los labios ajenos con claridad. Cuando nadie miraba, Masamune entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ritsu por unos segundos, y a veces le daba un tierno beso en la frente como despedida. En efecto, Takano Masamune no era un experto en el arte de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, pero hacía todo lo posible por transmitirlos por medio de acciones. Fue así como al inicio de su segundo mes juntos, Ritsu le entregó su virginidad en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo a su lado.

No se había ofrecido a hacerlo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente pasó. Ritsu no estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de su novio, por lo que inocentemente aceptó visitar su casa sin saber que sus padres no estarían en ella. Comenzaron por ver una película, durante la cual Masamune se fue acercando cada vez más al chico. Ritsu lo notó y comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Poco después, Masamune le robó un beso, el primer beso apasionado entre ellos y en la vida del joven estudiante de preparatoria, Onodera Ritsu. Se sintió incómodo por no saber cómo devolverlo, pero hizo el intento, y su intento encendió la chispa. Minutos más tarde, Ritsu luchaba por mantener su cuerpo bajo control y se preguntaba qué era lo que debía hacer. Por suerte para él, Masamune tenía experiencia y lo fue guiando durante todo el transcurso de la tarde y parte de la noche. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Ritsu se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez.

- Masamune… senpai.

Aquellas palabras y voz se quedaron grabadas para siempre en la memoria del mayor. Al crecer se preguntó si eso habría sido lo que le impidió enamorarse de alguien más durante el transcurso de los años. Ya nada le importaba, porque lo tenía a él.

Cerca de terminar el segundo mes de su relación tuvieron su primera discusión. Masamune había llegado de mal humor a la escuela debido a una pelea entre sus padres. No quería ver a nadie que no fuera Ritsu, y durante todo el día se la pasó ignorando a profesores y alumnos. Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases de ese día se apresuró a la biblioteca, donde se sorprendió de no encontrar al muchacho. Le preguntó a la bibliotecaria si lo había visto, y ella le contestó que una chica había ido a buscarlo y se lo había llevado a algún lugar, pero que no había alcanzado a escuchar dónde.

Masamune esperó con impaciencia, pero Ritsu no aparecía. Comenzó a leer sin él pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura. Se sentía fatal y deseaba verlo más que cualquier otra cosa. En su impaciencia salió de la biblioteca mal encarado por la espera y buscó por todos los lugares posibles a su novio. Cuando lo encontró su ira fue tanta que no pudo contenerse.

Una chica, de largo cabello castaño y ondulado lo llamaba por su nombre mientras le hablaba con dulzura acerca de un chico que le gustaba. Masamune recordaba haber pensado que Ritsu debía tener la cabeza llena de aire por no haber comprendido que se refería a él hasta que la chica por fin dejó de dar rodeos y le dijo directamente:

- Me gustas, Ricchan.

Pero no fue eso lo que provocó la pelea que más adelante tuvieron, sino la osadía de la chica que se aproximó y le besó los labios como si el hacerlo no hubiese sido la gran cosa. Y el que Ritsu simplemente la apartara gentilmente hirió el orgullo del otro joven.

Ese día Ritsu fue a encontrarse con él a la biblioteca como siempre, pero no logró encontrarlo. Se preguntó si seguiría en su salón, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuál era la clase en la que estaba. De hecho, ¿cuánto sabía de él? Podía recitar de memoria citas que le gustaban de libros, o sus autores favoritos, pero eso era todo, no parecían tener otra cosa en común y nunca hablaban de nada más. Al no poder encontrarlo se rindió y se fue a casa. Había pensado que quizá se había enfermado y faltó a clases, así que a mitad del camino dio la media vuelta y cambió de dirección para ir a visitarlo.

Poco después se lamentó de haberlo hecho.

Llegó al portón y entró atravesando el pequeño jardín de la entrada. Masamune le había dado permiso de hacerlo, y Ritsu ya se había convencido de que vivía solo. Al llegar a la puerta no tuvo el valor de tocar, pues al otro lado se podía escuchar una discusión entre dos adultos. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, huyó del lugar.

Cuando finalmente se vieron de nuevo, Masamune actuaba más frío que de costumbre. El silencio que mantenían erra más incómodo que el de las veces anteriores, e incluso los esfuerzos de Ritsu por iniciar una conversación eran infructuosos, porque solo obtenía respuestas monosilábicas.

- ¿Estás de mal humor por… lo que ocurre entre tus padres?

Masamune lo miró mal encarado. Ritsu contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos esperando un sermón o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Fuiste a mi casa?

- Eh, sí, lo siento, supongo que debí haberte avisado. Es solo que no te vi ese día y pensé que tal vez te habías enfermado o algo… - Ritsu titubeaba.

- No tenías que hacerlo – la mirada de Masamune se había suavizado, pero no veía a Ritsu directamente.

- No pude evitarlo, te guardas todo para ti mismo y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Y hablando de eso – le interrumpió Masamune - ¿hay algo que tú quieras decir?

- ¿Eh? No, nada en particular.

Masamune cerró los puños bajo la mesa e intentó contenerse. Ritsu había dejado de hablar y el silencio se hacía más y más denso a cada instante. El menor se llenó de ansiedad y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo a fin de esconder su incomodidad.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Masamune no alzó la voz, pero su tono definitivamente era antipático. - Ya veo lo que ocurre. Te sientes con el derecho de interferir en mi vida privada, pero ¡ni siquiera intentas incluirme en la tuya! ¡Vaya que te importo!

- ¿Pero qué…?

- No te hagas el inocente. ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas ocultarme la confesión de esa chica? ¿O es que acaso no planeabas decirme nada en absoluto?

- No, yo no…

Fueron largos minutos de discusión que terminaron en ambos chicos siendo expulsados de los alrededores de la escuela por el resto del día. Al final ninguno hizo las paces con el otro y se separaron a mitad del camino que usualmente seguían para ir a sus respectivas viviendas.

Al día siguiente Masamune esperó en donde siempre, pero Ritsu no apareció. Siguió esperando, día tras día, semana tras semana, pero en vano. Averiguó su salón de clases, pero al preguntar por él solo le dijeron que nunca volviera a mencionar su nombre. Así como si nada, Ritsu había desaparecido de su vida y Masamune permaneció años arrepintiéndose de todas sus faltas.

Pero, ¡cuán voluble podía ser el destino! Años después de haber perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo, y habiendo pasado por muchos brazos tratando de olvidarlo, se lo encontró de nuevo cuando Ritsu empezó a trabajar como el chico del correo en la misma compañía editorial en la que él laboraba. Y Masamune no supo si ese destino había tratado de darle una segunda oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, o si solo lo había hecho en un acto de crueldad hacia él, porque Ritsu ya no lo miraba o trataba como antes. Se había vuelto más serio y su lengua más afilada, al menos cuando le hablaba a él. Y por mucho tiempo no comprendió que era lo que le había sucedido al estudiante que él conocía. Sin embargo; al conocer unos años después de su encuentro la situación que lo había cambiado de forma tan radical, se dispuso a reconquistarlo sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara porque quería emendar sus faltas pasadas, porque quería recuperarlo a pesar de saber que nada sería igual entre ellos, porque lo amaba; y por sobre todas las cosas, porque quería salvarlo del mal que estaba viviendo.


	3. La determinación de un hombre

**_ARDAMOS_**

**_Capítulo 3: La determinación de un hombre_**

Takano daba vueltas por la poco iluminada habitación del cabaret con un cigarrillo entre los dientes y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Era ya el tercer cigarrillo de la noche, y había ignorado a Ritsu cuando le recordó que estaba prohibido fumar en espacios cerrados. El hombre no había dicho ni una palabra, y el chico que esperaba en la cama se sentía más incómodo por ese silencio que por habérselo encontrado en aquel lugar. Revolvió las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas el delgado y pálido cuerpo. Masamune ni siquiera había intentado tocarlo. Se sentía verdaderamente perturbado por aquella visión del muchacho actuando complacientemente erótico. No sabía qué pensar. ¿El acto de mensajero despistado de la compañía era solo una fachada? ¿Acaso esta era la verdadera naturaleza de Onodera Ritsu?

- Oye, ¿vas a hacer algo o qué?

Takano viró iracundo hacia donde él estaba. Escupió el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó hasta apagarlo. Luego de observar al semidesnudo joven por unos instantes, habló.

- Así que, Onodera, he descubierto tu pequeño secreto. ¿Qué podrías hacer para asegurarte de que mantendré la boca cerrada? ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que ya pagué la tarifa. Supongo que podría divertirme un poco contigo.

- ¡No te acerques!

- ¿No me preguntaste hace un momento si iba a hacer algo? Pues bien, vine por una razón y no pienso irme sin estar satisfecho.

Ritsu se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación para tomar una jarra de agua que estaba sobre el buró. Tenía la firme intención de arrojar su contenido al editor si se aproximaba demasiado.

- ¡No me refería a eso, idiota! ¡Te pregunté porque estabas demasiado callado! ¡Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero deberíamos aclarar la situación! ¡Que no te acerques dije!

El agua cayó sobre la cabeza de Masamune, empapándole el cabello y el rostro. Una risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajada brotó desde su pecho, y se detuvo tan súbitamente como había iniciado.

- ¿Qué es lo que debemos aclarar? Para mí es bastante evidente. Onodera Ritsu se gana la vida vendiendo su cuerpo. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que te conocía bien. Tan enamorado estaba que no me di cuenta de nada. ¿Es por eso que eres tan popular entre los otros editores y trabajadores de la compañía? Dime, ¿a cuántos de ellos les has mostrado ese culo tuyo?

- Ta... Takano-san, detente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que te gusta, puta?

Una limpia bofetada hizo que Takano Masamune se detuviera. Le empezó a arder la cara en donde la mano había arremetido en su contra. Observó a Onodera correr hacia una puerta al otro lado del ático, abrirla y sacar algo de ropa de ahí. Dejó que se vistiera sin decir nada, pero notó que su vestimenta era la misma que había llevado al trabajo más temprano ese día.

Sintiéndose derrotado, pero todavía increíblemente molesto, se sentó a la orilla de la cama meditando lo que debía de pasar. Onodera se aproximó a él lentamente y le ofreció una compresa helada para la mejilla enrojecida.

- Lamento eso. Oye, deberías irte. No le diré a nadie lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Solo guarda también el secreto.

Onodera se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio a Takano extender el brazo para tomar la compresa que le ofrecía, pero la soltó por accidente cuando en vez de tomar la compresa le rodeó la muñeca con fuerza.

- Necesito un trago.

Onodera se acercó a un gabinete que estaba empotrado en la pared y de él sacó una copa y una botella de whisky.

- Supongo que esto estará bien – masculló examinando la botella.

Takano se bebió el contenido de la copa y pidió que la rellenara. Tras la tercera servida dijo que ya estaba bien, y se incorporó.

- Supongo que puedo guardar el secreto - dijo.

Onodera le observó caminar hacia la trampilla y voltear a verlo. En su mirada se escondía un gran pesar que hizo que el chico se sintiera mal.

- Espera. Dices que pagaste por el servicio, ¿no? Me sentiría mal si te fueras así nada más... - titubeó el castaño.

Lo siguiente que Takano supo fue que, de un momento a otro, el chico se había aproximado a él y le había plantado un beso en la boca para luego retirarse unos pasos ocultando su incomodidad.

- Vuelva pronto, amo - dijo aproximándose a un teléfono y hablando por el auricular.

- Cruel.

Takano descendió las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo a la cocina. Hizo un gesto de despedida a la muchacha que había visto antes y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Durante la semana que le siguió a su encuentro no regresó al cabaret "Rubí".

No solo eso, también evitaba toparse con Onodera en el trabajo. Estaba en un estado de completa negación. Los sentimientos románticos seguían ahí, pero la confusión y la ira le hacían actuar de manera precipitada. No quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él; sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en él a cada instante. Saber que estaban en el mismo edificio y que en cualquier momento debían verse cara a cara aumentaba sus inquietudes. Sentía que se volvía loco ante la expectativa, y no tenía idea de cómo actuaría cuando el irremediable encuentro se llevara a cabo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarlo. Aunque Onodera Ritsu fuera solo el mensajero de la compañía, por lo regular se presentaba al menos una vez a la semana para entregar la correspondencia en cada departamento, y como jefe del suyo, Takano Masamune tenía la obligación de ser quien recibía y firmaba la hoja de correspondencia. Ese día no fue diferente. Onodera saludó a todo el departamento como siempre lo hacía y extendió el sobre a Takano. Después, le acercó la pizarra electrónica donde debía escribir su nombre y esperó a que firmara. Le dio las gracias, Takano hizo lo mismo, y se despidieron de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacían.

El editor en jefe estaba asombrado de la frialdad con que lo había tratado. En verdad le parecía un muy buen actor. Se preguntó si él habría hecho tan buen trabajo aparentando, y supuso que así fue debido a que nadie parecía haber notado nada extraño en su comportamiento. Regresó a su trabajo en calma. Tenía tres autoras que aún no habían enviado su borrador para la publicación del mes siguiente, y otras dos que preparaban capítulos especiales de sus publicaciones, así que estaba rebosando de trabajo hasta el cuello. Eso le distrajo el resto del día de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Onodera. Al finalizar la jornada arregló su escritorio igual que siempre y revisó el trabajo del día siguiente como era su costumbre. Estaba a punto de partir cuando se dio cuenta de que desde hacía varios minutos un rostro joven le estaba observando.

- ¿Takano?

- ¿Qué ocurre Kisa?

- Nada, solo quería un consejo acerca del manga que está a mi cargo. La historia no va del todo bien y supuse que tú podrías dar una opinión más acertada respecto al asunto.

Su colega sonrió nervioso y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Se peinó la negra cabellera hacia atrás con los dedos y se disculpó con su jefe por la molestia. Takano le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a ayudarle. Corrigió varios paneles que para él estaban fuera de contexto o en un lugar inapropiado y le dio varios consejos al otro editor. Al terminar, Kisa le agradeció la ayuda y empezó a guardar sus cosas para irse.

- Kisa, fui a ese lugar.

Kisa sabía exactamente del lugar del que le hablaba su editor en jefe y lo miró desconcertado, pero curioso. Takano sintió que debía tener mucho cuidado al hablar de ese sitio, así que le propuso que fueran a algún bar o cafetería para discutir el asunto. Su intención al sacar el tema tan de repente: averiguar más sobre Onodera Ritsu.

Kisa eligió la cafetería, porque sentía que era un lugar más privado. Luego de que cada uno hizo su orden, Takano comenzó a hablarle de su experiencia.

- El servicio es... Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Los empleados saben lo que hacen, pero algunos de los precios son muy exagerados.

- ¿Te refieres al especial? Supongo que te lo habrán ofrecido.

Takano hizo lo posible por mantener una cara de póquer mientras meditaba su próxima respuesta con cuidado.

- Sí, me lo ofrecieron, pero me pareció bastante ridículo, incluso considerando lo de la noche entera.

- Lo sé, bueno, no, en realidad no lo sé. Sé que solo le ofrecen el servicio a quienes aparentan que pueden pagarlo. Gente que destaca, igual que tú.

- De cualquier forma me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo sabías de ese lugar? No pareces del tipo que suele frecuentar ese tipo de establecimientos, Kisa.

Kisa se removió incómodo en su asiento y se miró las manos con nerviosismo. Takano notó que sudaba un poco y decidió no presionarlo, no tenía tanta curiosidad por él. Su objetivo al hacerle preguntas era averiguar más acerca de Onodera, pero no podía permitirse revelar su secreto, al menos no por el momento; después de todo no tenía idea de si Kisa estaba al corriente.

- No me juzgues, Takano.

- No veo por qué lo haría. Yo ya he ido a ese lugar muchas veces.

- Pero tú has ido en un plan diferente al mío...

- ¿Diferente a...?

Masamune abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. En ese momento llevaron su pedido. Un café americano para él y un latte para Kisa. En cuanto el mesero se alejó, Masamune le dio un sorbo a su café y observó a Kisa agregarle algunas cucharadas de azúcar al suyo.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaste ahí?

El pelinegro le observó algo disgustado como si no esperara aquella pregunta. Le dijo que pensó que sería más discreto acerca del tema, y Takano simplemente contestó con un ligero movimiento de hombros. Kisa suspiró. Tenía la nariz fría por el aire acondicionado, que no entendía por qué estaba encendido si afuera el invierno seguía congelando todo. Tal vez era para que beber el café fuera un poco más placentero.

- Algunos años - fue su respuesta.

Takano volvió a sorber un trago de café y asintió comprensivo.

- No pareces del tipo que tendría un trabajo como ese.

Quiso añadir más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo mismo podía decirse de Onodera. Intentó que no se notara su creciente ansiedad, pero incluso si no se le notaba había hecho ya demasiadas preguntas, y Kisa parecía inocente, pero era muy perceptivo.

- Sabes, mis clientes decían lo mismo. Tampoco es que no me guste el sexo. Puedes decir que no lo hacía por necesidad, sino por gusto.

Ahora Takano no pudo contener la sorpresa. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no supo qué. Fue una reacción inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

- Conocí a alguien - dijo simplemente.

- Por alguien te refieres a...

- Me enamoré, Takano.

El aludido se dio cuenta de que se había movido demasiado hacia la mesa, así que volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo del asiento. Miraba a Kisa al rostro y notaba un creciente rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacía lucir mucho más joven de lo que ya se veía. Evidentemente al chico le resultaba algo vergonzoso admitir aquello.

- Oye, ahora me da miedo tu cara, deja de sonreír de esa forma.

Solo entonces, Takano se dio cuenta de la tensión en sus mejillas que indicaba que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. No se había percatado de que había sonreído, pero sabía la razón que lo había llevado a hacerlo. Muy en su interior se iluminó una ligera esperanza. Era diminuta, y no estaba seguro de cómo lograría cumplir su objetivo, pero ya lo había decidido. Sacaría a Onodera de ese lugar, lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr que se enamorara de él nuevamente.

Pero, como pudo comprobar después, decir que lo haría sería más fácil que lograrlo.


End file.
